User blog:Lilpj200/Holy Release
Holy Release(Lilpj200 ) Holy Release ￼ Name Kanji 光遁 Rōmaji Kōton Literal English Holy Style Debut Appears in Anime, Manga Data Clan Akuma Clan Jutsu Holy Release: Blade Wave : swings the energy sphere around, creating a large beam of light the form of a giant, razor-sharp energy blade that can slice through anything. Holy Release: Blinding Light : causes a white light to fire out and blind everything watching except the user, since they are projecting the light. Holy Release: Death Ball : gathers a large amount of light from the sun, he then shapes it in the form of a giant ball. He then hurls the ball at the target burning them. The ball can vary in different sizes from the size of a ant to the size of a Tailed Beast Ball Holy Release: Death Slicer : The user creates a disk made of light and then throws it at the target. If the attack misses the user can move the disk. Holy Release: Explosive Beam : is a short-ranged version of the Holy Release: Light Canon. First, the user raises there hands above there head and charges yellow energy in there palm. Then, they thrusts there hands forward and fires a short, but giant yellow shock wave of energy at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. The user can also place there hands infront of theme Holy Release: Finger Beam : Holy Release: Finger Beam is a jutsu created by Hayden. The user collects light from the sun (or any other source of light) into there finger and shoots it at the target. The beam is very hot and can burn or cut threw flesh. Holy Release: Light Canon : The Holy Release: Light Canon is performed by the user placing both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. When the user thrusts their hands forward, they call the name and fire a beam of yellow energy. The user can also manipulate the beam's direction. Uetaihou : The user creates an energy ball that is fired from the hands at the opponent. This technique differs from the parent technique in that it is able to absorb the chakra from an opponent's technique. Phantom : It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. As one of the strongest techniques granted to those of the Akuma Clan, it is the user's guardian deity. Holy Release : Light Prison : The user creates a prism around himself, and then shoots out a super fast beam of light from the prism to the opponent. The beam then takes the shape of a triangular prism made of light. If the opponent touches the sides, he/she will get burned. Holy Release: Dragon Burst :creating a dragon infused with light power chakra and causing it to explode in a powerful blinding explosion Holy Release Shadow Clone : This jutsu is used when the user makes a shadow clone infused with the power of light from Holy Release. It can do the abilities of a normal clone but if burst, it will explode in a flash of bright light, blinding anyone near for an extended time period. This can allow the user an opening to ambush, or formulate a plan Holy Release: Keen Sight : By following his Holy Chakra directly to his eyes, he can brighten his line of vision. By doing this, he can see farther, clearer and through most objects. This helps him in battle and while spying. Holy Release: Keen Speed : By transferring his Holy chakra all throughout his body, but focusing it in his feet and legs, Hayden Akuma receives a boost in speed, making him as fast as the fastest Jutsu in history can make a shinobi. Holy Release: Shining Light Bullet : The user transfers Holy chakra in his or her finger and then blasts a bright bullet of light chakra. Holy Release: Star Burst : The user creates small orbs of bright yellow light chakra around the opponent. They all explode in many flashes, blinding the opponent and letting the user to attack with a stronger attack. These also have a lot of damaging power if used to hit the opponent directly, but this jutsu is usually used in collaboration with other techniques, such as Lightning Ball. Holy Release:Chakra Mode : Powers up the user with Holy chakra the user speed, sight, and strength. Season Art: Summer Solstice : This technique uses the seasonal energy stored in Hai to make a sphere of red hot energy and pushes at the opponent and explodes on contact. Holy Bomb Rasengan : The user can charge this Rasengan from him or her self or from the sun hence the name. It is a bright yellow ball of chakra.The user takes the chakra and morph it into a small bright yellow Rasengan. Holy Release: Light Meteor : After focusing your mind and prepare their bodies. the user presses the wrist and fires a continuous volley of punches at his enemies. If your willpower is at an impressive level, then the movement can give the illusion that someone firing tens of hundreds of punches in a second. This article, Holy Release(Lilpj200 ), is the sole property of Lilpj200 and cannot be edited without permission. Holy Release is a Kekkei Genkai created from melding Lightning Release and Yang Release and creating a type of luminous energy, one can also control light in the environment. the only known user of this nature is Hayden. It is later revealed to be the Kekkei Genkai of the Akuma Clan Top Contributors to this article ￼￼ Categories Trending Fandom Articles ￼ Fans Can Rejoice 'Code Geass' Returns For Season 3 ￼ The 10 Best Open-World Games of All Time ￼ 'Pokémon Sun and Moon' - Version Differences ￼ How 'Fantastic Beasts' Will Solve its Protagonist Problem ￼ What the Arrowverse Crossover Ratings Tell Us Games Movies TV Explore Wikis Follow Us Overview AboutCareersPressContactWikia.orgTerms of UsePrivacy PolicyGlobal SitemapLocal Sitemap Community Community CentralSupportFan Contributor ProgramWAM ScoreHelp Community Apps Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat. Advertise Media KitContact Naruto Fanon Wiki is a Fandom Comics Community. Content is available under CC-BY-SA. VIEW FULL SITE Category:Blog posts